When A Man Loves A Woman
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She wanted to know if he loved her, so she asked in her own way. Hell, they weren't even together. Cody/OC


**A/N- Okay, this was meant to be a Christmas present, but I made the mistake of writing it too soon. I can't write something, and let it sit for a month, it's just impossible for me. So, I'm going to owe the OC in the story...another story for Christmas. Oh well. **

**Speaking of OC, I'm not sure if you've ever heard the song "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge before or not. If not, I suggest you listen to a few lines of it on Youtube or something before reading this. It will make way more sense if you do. I swear. **

**I don't usually like the oneshots I write with OC's, but I like this one for some reason...which means you will hate it. Okay, I need to stop rambling now. On with the story........**

_When A Man Loves A Woman_

They were friends. She could definitely say that. Not best friends, but friends nonetheless. She could count on him if she needed a ride or something, and he could do the same with her. They had the kind of friendship that most kids in high school have. You know how when you have went to school with someone since kindergarten, then in high school you know them, but you aren't friends, but you wouldn't be afraid to initiate a conversation with them? Well, that was basically their relationship.

But the old belief stands true. A man and a woman can't just stay friends. It's usually the man who develops feelings for the woman.

But in this case it was different.

She was infatuated with him. It was more then lust, but she doubted love.

Her only problem? She refused to just flat out tell him how she feels.

He was a nice guy. She's never heard him argue with anyone, or raise his voice. He was very giving, and helped anyone that needed it. Lets face it, there aren't many guys like that anymore. What discouraged her though, was that she saw him turn down numerous women. Sure, she could consider that a good thing. But then again if he turned them down, the chances of him turning her down was pretty high.

If there was one thing she was known for, it was being open, and saying what was on her mind. So obviously keeping quiet about these hidden feelings wasn't going to last long.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?" He answered, glancing at her. They were in the airport lounge, patiently waiting for the delay to end. Unexpected winter storms....well, sucked. It would be at least another three hours. Everyone was told to stay in the lounge until further notice.

"Would you sleep out in the rain if I told you it was the way things ought to be?" He raised his eyes at her, questioning what she was talking about.

"Honestly? Yeah, I probably would." He answered after a moment.

"I see."

"Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He wondered.

"No, not at all." She went back to reading her book, debating if she should ask the rest of what she wanted to.

"Would you turn your back on your best friend?" Hell with it, she decided. No sense in stopping now.

"If he put down a friend or girlfriend, yeah." He didn't even look up this time. He sipped his hot chocolate and minded his own business.

"So would you spend every last dime to make a woman happy." She questioned.

"If I loved her." He glanced at her, no emotion on his face.

"Do I have the power to bring you misery?" She shifted in her seat slightly, so she could face him without straining her neck.

"I doubt you know it, but yeah."

"Would you change the world to make...m..someone happy?" She almost let 'me' slip out.

"If I was able to." He answered, biting back a smile.

"Do you believe some women are never wrong?" She looked around, pleased to see no one was listening to them.

"Most are, but I've never seen you wrong about anything." He told her truthfully.

"So...if I needed a ride and you were in an intense game of Zelda, would you come get me?" He was quiet for a moment before answering her.

"In a heartbeat." _In a heartbeat. _Hell, her heartbeat about stopped at that answer.

"I'm sure I'm boring you, so I'll let you alone now." Gathering her few items, she began walking to the other set of seats that some of the girls were occupying. She stopped when his voice reached her ears.

"Becky?" He yelled out to her. Stopping, she turned around to face him, figuring she forgot to pick something up.

"Yeah?" This seemed to be how their first conversation started, except the opposite way around.

"Were you trying to ask me something?"

"Like what?"

"Like if I loved you or not?" Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as everybody turned to look at her. She didn't like being put on the spot.

"How'd you know?" She gave a slight smile, ignoring her surrounding peers and their knowing smirks.

"Well..._When A Man Loves A Woman_ played right before you started asking me questions."

"I guess next time I should wait at least ten minutes then?"

"Maybe. Depends if the man you're asking at the time likes subtlety or not."

"So do you?"

"Like subtlety? Absolutely not." He grinned standing up.

"That's good to know for futu..." She was cut off.

By his lips on hers. They both ignored the clapping around them, and wrapped their arms around each other.

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe she did love him.

Maybe Percy Sledge needed to write a song entitled _When A Woman Loves A Man_ so she could be sure. Stepping back from each other, she looked at him and the smile plastered on his face.

Nah. She loved him.


End file.
